The Pussy Problem
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Loan reflects on 'his favorite thing ever' to happen to Scott.


Title:  The Pussy Problem 

Author:  Autumn 

E-mail: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com

Rating: R  

Archive:  DDFH  

Disclaimer:  Quigly is my own creation.  The rest of the gang belongs to Fox and Marvel

A/N Inspired by a conversation between Karen and J. Marie, which I suggested a bunny to, it ricochet off them and bit me swiftly.

Logan POV 

*   *   *   *   *   *  *  *  

            I got Marie a cat for her birthday last May. She'd mastered control over her mutation finally and I knew she used to have a cat at home that she really missed.  So I got her the cat and she seemed well, she started talking like Jubilee, so I guess she was excited. The cat was pretty damn smart, took an instant liking to her. I thought she'd like it, it's kind of a strange orange and white mixture, reminded me of her hair sort of. I dunno if it's a guy or a girl and I'm not gonna look.  Marie told me it was a guy; I wanted to know where the hell she learned that.  

            She just rolled her eyes and said "One word sugar, Playgirl."  Marie picked up the little cat and took off down the hall leaving me with my jaw hanging 

Marie ended up naming the cat Quigly after some movie she saw or something.  That cat went everywhere with her.  She told me he even jumped in the shower with her and meowed loudly if he got left behind.  Hell, I know how he feels.  Showering with Marie is one of my favorite things to-not think about because I do not have feelings for her.  The wolverine is not bent to the will of a young woman.  Even if she is smart and beautiful and sexy and available and, oh stuff it.  

            This ain't about my feelings that aren't there for Marie.  This is about the damn funniest thing that ever happened to Scooter.  And it has to do with that damn cat.  Quigly took a liking to me as well for some reason.  On the rare occasion that Marie wasn't around, he would come around and hang out with me.  Although for some reason, he always came around when I was going to take a shower.  That cat has a thing for water.  The only reason I let it in in the first place was cause I have really sensitive ears and a kitten's constant meowing annoys the hell out of me.  That and the fact that the cat liking water is just damn weird.  It must be studied for scientific purposes, not because it looks damn cut- amusing.  

            I'm sure Hank would like to study this odd specimen of a cat.  So that's where I will take him.  I am picking him up only to take him to Hank, it has nothing to do with him being cute and furry, and purring and fuck, guess Hank'll have to wait to study old Quigly here until we get back from the mission.

            What a waste of time that turned out to be.  Bunch of fuckhead FOH'rs, trying to make an example of some poor kid.  My girl kicked some serious ass out there tonight.  I'm proud of her.  She handled that crowd real good, and that uniform and her kicking ass is sexy as hell.  Marie holds her own out there, don't ever have to worry about her.  But still, I need to keep my eye on her, not to leer at her and imagine myself- I just like to know she's okay.  She's my girl, she means a hell of a lot too me.  Just like this shower does.  

            There is nothing like a hot as hell shower after a good fight.  Water washing away all that tension, and the best place for it is in the gym shower.  Nice pressure, lotsa water, and plenty of steam.  Sharing it with Scooter is a pain in the ass, but after tonight I don't think he'll be coming down here anytime soon, the pansy.  

            Quigly was waiting for us at the gym door.  Has some freaky kinda sense that lets him know when someone's gonna use showers like I said earlier.  I figured it'd be easier on all of us to just let the damn cat in than to try and out stubborn it.  Scott was too drained to say anything about it so Quigly came in with us.  

            I was wondering why the hell the cat wasn't with Marie in the women's shower when a high pierced shriek nearly broke my eardrums.  I turned to the direction of the sound to see Scott with Quigly hanging off his dick.  The little cat apparently took a swipe at Scott's package, and it was probably too small for him so he bit Scott right where no man dares to leave unguarded.  

             I fell on my ass laughing at Scooter.  Maybe it was mean, but the guy had a kitten stuck to his dick.  How many times does that happen?  Quigly let go soon enough and I swear that kitten had a look in his eye to rival Lucifer himself.  Scott was still howling in pain so I took his naked ass upstairs to his wife and Hank, so they could treat his kitten bite.  

            Since then, Quigly hasn't been allowed in any of the men's showering facilities.  But the one time he was there was enough to make the memory of a lifetime.  Scott's still a bit sore about the whole thing, but it's fun to goad him.  Here he comes right now. 

            "Hey Scooter, cat got your-" 

            "Shut up Logan."  

            Off he goes a runnin'.  Maybe I'll get Marie a cockatoo this year.  I've heard their beaks are sharp.  


End file.
